


You Told Me How

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Episode: s09e04 4-D, Friendship, One Shot, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-12
Updated: 2004-05-12
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Maybe by giving my John a chance. It could give you yours. To save the other me. To save you. To stop this from ever happening. In both our worlds





	You Told Me How

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

You Told Me How

## You Told Me How

### by Gothic Spook

> You Told Me How  
>  Author: Gothic Spook  
>  URL: [www.geocities.com/gothicspook](http://www.geocities.com/gothicspook)  
>  Rating: G  
>  Category: during episode thoughts  
>  Summery: Monica's thoughts towards the end of 4D. Before she pulls the plug Disclaimer: Don't belong to me. Property of CC, 1013 and FOX. Yada yada yada. Spoilers: 4D  
>  Archive: Fanfiction.com. Anywhere that want it, just let me know. Feedback: Always wanted 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Why is this happening?  
> How is this happening?  
> I have a theory that would explain it  
> But how can I prove it?  
> You told me how  
> But I cant  
> I would do anything for you  
> Anything but that  
> They say I shot you  
> But I would never do that  
> You say I'm dead  
> Even though I'm not  
> Not in this universe  
> In this universe your not paralysed  
> You the complete opposite  
> But here you lay before me  
> How can I change this?  
> Hoe can I make it right?  
> You told me how  
> You asked if I believed  
> I do  
> You told me to prove it  
> I know why you want me to  
> For you all the wrong reasons  
> For me all the right reasons  
> Maybe you believe in my theory  
> If it can change my universe  
> Maybe it will change yours  
> Maybe by giving my John a chance  
> It could give you yours  
> To save the other me  
> To save you  
> To stop this from ever happening  
> In both our worlds  
>   
> 
> 
> #### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Gothic Spook


End file.
